oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Responsible gaming reminder
RuneScape is a fun, challenging, and exciting game which is very important part of the life of many people. More important to us here at Jagex is our players' well-being and safety while they play the game. We realise that a lot of our players can get very passionate and immersed in the game and we would like to take a time out to remind everyone to take care while playing. We have a whole section of our website dedicated to your safety and health which we would recommend you take the time to read; simply follow the Safety and Security guidelines link on the front page. Whilst playing the game will mostly be a fun and rewarding experience there are times of great frustration involved with that fun, something which helps give the game the sense of challenge which we all know and love. The loss of items due to character death or the actions of other players can all be very disappointing but it must be kept in the context that without these setbacks the victory would not be as sweet. Always remember that this is just a game, that it should never become your life, and that you should always be making time for other activities such as your studies or job, and meeting your friends in real life. Also remember that if events in the game are getting too emotional then you should take a break from the game and do something less stressful until you're happy to return. If you continue to feel upset due to an in-game incident then we would recommend that you continue to take a break from the game and talk to someone. You could talk to a family member, work colleague, teacher or friend; whomever you feel the most comfortable with. There is also counselling available in most areas which can easily be found on the Internet or a local telephone directory. RuneScape will still be here when you return and will be filled with even more new content for you to enjoy. We are aware that a small minority of players attempt to scam in RuneScape and we are continuously introducing new ways to protect you while playing and prevent scamming from happening. Already we have Customer Support, the player mods, Bank PINs, and the Password Support system in place, with more innovations being developed all the time. However all of these systems can only be truly effective if you work with them and use them regularly. It is vitally important that everyone secures both their accounts and the computers which they use to play the game. To secure your account you should have a hard to guess password, a Bank PIN set in-game, and recovery questions set via the main website. Full details on how to secure your PC can be found in the Security Tips section of the main website. It is also important never to tell anyone your password or to share your account with anyone. Whilst buying or selling goods in the game, always remember to read the second trade window as it shows everything that will be traded. Also, always be careful and pay full attention to the game whilst in dangerous areas so that your character does not get killed and cause you to lose valuable items. This goes doubly so for the Wilderness where monsters and players can attack you. If you don't want to lose an item then the best thing to do is avoid taking it anywhere where you might lose it. Finally everyone has access to the Report Abuse button at the bottom of the screen so you can hit that button and help us remove the small minority of rule breakers who get in the way of honest play. At Jagex we are fully aware that behind each character is a real person, many of whom put in a lot of effort and passion into their accounts. When someone in game is hijacked, scammed, or verbally abused it can seriously upset the person in real life and can sometimes lead to tragic results. This is why we not only put so much effort into improving the game content but also deterrents against breaking the rules. This is also why we will remove from play anyone found breaking our rules. RuneScape is not a place for a small minority to abuse other players. Jagex will continue to use all the resources at its disposal to ensure RuneScape stays a fun, honest, and enjoyable place for you to spend your time.